Equidae
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: "I was dumped with nothing but the clothes on the back. I've decided to study Blitzle and Zebstrika." M for a reason: slight femslash, blood, death, gore, etc.; don't like, don't read. ON HIATUS.
1. Day 1: Dumped

Chapter 1 – Day 1

The grass swayed in the wind. The sounds of neighing could be heard in the background. I was spread-eagle on the ground, grunting, I tried my best to get up. I had a small book and a pencil in my pocket. "Day 1," I scribbled the title. "Today, I was raped by a man named Saunders. The ass betrayed me. He promised me we wouldn't go all the way, unless we married. He put something in my drink and I woke up naked. Now, he dumped me in a field with nothing, but the clothes on my back and this notebook that I always kept but never got a chance to write in it. Oh well, I've decided I'm going to study Blitzle and its evolved form, Zebstrika," I set the notebook down when a beautiful Zebstrika stepped up and sniffed me. I sat very still, as to not scare it. He (it's obvious) galloped past me.

"Just then, a huge male Zebstrika walked up to me, sniffed me and then galloped off." I looked around, grunting again, I dragged myself to a pool of water. I didn't care what was in the water. I was thirsty. I sucked the water, startling a young Blitzle that wasn't too far from me. He trotted off, to his mother. "Young Blitzle – presumably two months old – startled by my slurping," I quickly wrote.

Something I was expecting was about to happen, though. I noticed a Beartic creeping up on the herd. The herd was startled and began to form a circle around the young. The male Zebstrika I noticed before was beginning to charge electricity in his fur. "Beartic stalking the herd, Zebstrika male, I presume alpha male, is starting to charge electricity." He neighed violently and electricity began to crackle. A disk formed in the air, about three feet above his head. "That's Shock Wave," I mumbled. I quickly wrote it down. The disk formed into lightning bolts, shocking the giant white bear. "I remember only seeing Beartic in the winter, why is it here, when it's summer? Could it be a food shortage, or could it be because someone disturbed it when it was hibernating?" I thought aloud.

I heard gunshots and saw a poacher, at 11 o'clock. Despite being weak and tired, I got up, withdrawing my gun. He was about to shoot the alpha female Zebstrika. I snuck up, as close as possible and aimed straight at him. I fired just as he fired. My bullet hit his head, right in between his eyes; however, his bullet hit the female Zebstrika right in the leg. That sent the whole herd, except her, running. I ran up to the poacher quickly. He was dead. I then ran up to the Zebstrika, but not too fast, as to not scare her. She tried to get up. I grabbed onto her neck. The thing was more massive than I thought! She almost towered over me. I was about 5'9" and she must have been at least 5'4".

"Shh… calm down." She neighed violently, as if she were shrieking. "I'm René… please trust me. I want to help you." She looked into my eyes. I was surprised she hadn't shocked me yet. I carefully guided her to the ground, so she could lie down. I sat down on the ground and wrapped my legs around her neck. I was able to rip part of my shirt up. I found a pocketknife that was in my pocket. "Now this is going to hurt. I want you to remain as still as possible," I carefully put the knife into the bullet wound and carefully cut around it. She seemed to understand. I cut it large enough that I could stick my two fingers in it. She wasn't bleeding that badly. I found the bullet and took it out, tossing it away from the Pokémon. I tied my piece of shirt around her leg. I found a stick and shoved it into the cloth. I tore off another piece of my shirt and tied it at the bottom of the stick.

"There, I made a stint for you, so you can't move your leg." She looked straight into my eyes and nickered. She seemed to understand what I was saying. "Now, don't walk on that leg, it'll hurt. Let's wait until it heals." She curled her upper lip. She was using a response called flehming. I was shocked. She must have smelt something interesting. I slowly stood up and helped her up. "Can you sense that I'm pregnant?" She nickered again. She slowly trotted off. I sat down.

"I saved the female Zebstrika's life by killing a poacher. Law says in Isshu that anyone can shoot them, if it's endangering their life. I made a stint with her leg. She seems to understand me. She curled her upper lip at me, the flehmin response, when an animal curls their upper lips to expose their Jacobson's organ, to help facilitate the transfer of pheromones and other scents to it, especially urine of when a mare is in heat. Could she be sensing that I'm pregnant?"

* * *

"It is getting dark and I haven't found anything to eat yet. I don't like the taste of grass though; it almost has a musty smell. I don't think it's from their urine. However, I have a Luxio that could help me. He keeps catching small mice, though. About an hour ago, I buried the man that I had killed. I found some grass and tied it together, forming a cross. I laid it on the ground, on top of the dirt. I had promised myself to stop killing people, but it seems I keep breaking that promise. Tomorrow, I'm going to find the nearest town and get some supplies," I stopped writing and yawned.

Tonight, I would be sleeping by a campfire… but I loved the cold.

* * *

I woke up. I was having a nightmare. Saunders was repeatedly beating me up and strangling me. "I best be on my guard, in case he comes back." Luxio opened one eye and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun doing this! **_**My Side of the Mountain**_** is one of my most favourite books, so I may base this story on it, somewhat.**


	2. Day 2: A new friend?

**A/N: I wanted to make it 1994 when I found she would have been 18, so I decided to make her 40 (in 2010), so she would be 24 in this; meaning she would have been a private investigator when she was 16.**

**Equidae is pronounced EK-weh-day or EE-qweh-day, in case you were wondering.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Day 2

"Day 2. The female Zebstrika seems to be walking just fine, even with three legs and a splint. I woke up early because I'm going into town. I'll be back to watch them later. Hopefully there won't be any more poachers or Beartic to kill them."

* * *

I woke up early this morning and found the nearest town. It was called Accumula Town. I found a telephone booth. I dialled the number for my boss's office. "Hello, this is René."

"René! Where the hell are you? You never showed up for work!"

"Sorry, Dad… I was raped… and I quit. I'm tired of being a PI. It's taking a lot out on me. I've had a good eight years. It's time for me to move on. I want to study Pokémon in more detail."

"Oh Lord… who raped you?" he cried.

"Saunders, my boyfriend," I sighed. "I knew he was up to no good."

"Do you want to come by and get your stuff?"

"No. It'll be too risky. I'm sure Saunders would probably rape me again, if he got the chance to see me again. I have an even better idea. Tonight, I'll check myself into a hotel. I'll tell you the room number, all right?"

"That's fine with me, my Cherie. I'll see you later."

"Thank you, Dad, I'll see you later," I hung up and walked off. I looked over at the ocean.

"The salty sea air sure is nice," said a voice. "Hi, I'm Macy." She was tall, like me, standing at least 5'7". Her raven-black hair almost looked white or blue, depending on which way the light shined on it. She was wearing casual clothes: blue jeans and a white t-shirt with nothing on it.

"I'm René," I smiled and we shook our hands. "So, do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I do," she nodded. She sniffed the air. "You smell funny, no offence."

"None taken. I was beaten, raped and left in a field outside of town. I'm going to check myself into a hotel…," I sighed. "_Unless…,_" I thought.

"Why not come and spend the night at my house? Maybe tell me why you aren't going home, unless that's private."

"I don't want to return home, in case he finds me again…," I sighed sharply, scared. She appeared to be very compassionate. "I was only coming for supplies until I told my boss, or my dad that I wanted to quit." She nodded understandingly.

* * *

"What's this?" she blinked and looked at my book. She told me to make myself at home, in her own home. I tried to grab it from her but she already began to read. "Day 1. Today I was raped by a man named Saunders. The ass betrayed me…," she blinked. "Why the passive voice!" she groaned. She got a pen (I don't know where) and scribbled it out and she rewrote 'a man named Saunders raped me'.

"What the hell!" I was dumbfounded. I tried to grab it from her but her arms reached higher than mine. She continued to read –

"He promised me we wouldn't go all the way, unless we were married. He put something in my drink and I woke up naked. Now, he dumped me in a field with nothing, but the clothes on my back and this notebook that I always kept but never got a chance to write in it. Oh well, I've decided to study Blitzle and its evolved form, Zebstrika." I was just barely able to reach it and I accidentally knocked her down. I was on top of her. She gasped loudly, as if she had an orgasm.

"Are you okay?"

"You're turning me on…"

I had to admit, this was pretty hot. "I'm not going to write this down… this is too private," I winked and stood up.

"All right, you caught me. In reality, I'm bi but sometimes I'm a lesbian," she stood up.

"I see… you can say the same for me," I grinned. "_I prefer being heterosexual, but since she's so friendly towards me, this can be an exception,_" I thought. "I have an idea. How would you like to become my assistant and help me study Blitzle and Zebstrika?"

"You really mean it? I'd love to! They're some of my favourite Pokémon!"

"All right, can I borrow your shower, please?"

"Sure, go ahead."

* * *

"Hi Dad. I met a new friend and I'm at her house. Her address is 10023 Enceladus Circle."

"I've been down that street. I know exactly where it is. I'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks Dad…," I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Cherie. Bye."

"Bye," I hung up and looked over at Macy. She had a Lillipup named Spanky. I had always loved the little guys.

* * *

"Come on Macy, let's go. I should show you the herd I'm studying," I went through my stuff. "Hey, is it possible buy a house around here? This place is so beautiful. I love it here. The sea air, the trees, the flowers, the town itself – it's a lovely blend."

"There's one just up the street," she replied.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"$56,340, last time I checked."

"Consider it 'SOLD'!" I grinned. "I want to see if first, though…" She nodded and I followed her out the door. We walked about a block and we stopped in front of the most beautiful house I had ever seen. "Wow!" I blinked. It was Victorian style with red bricks, blue doors and white trim. Even the shutters were blue. It was three stories (at least). I looked at the sign. It said Macy Krezel on it. "YOU! You're a real estate agent!"

"Yes, I am. So, do you want it? I can put it on hold for you until you get some money. I'll take cash or cheques."

"All right… I have some cheques with my stuff."

* * *

I signed the cheque and handed it to her. "Sold. I'll give this to the owners just as soon as possible."

"Thanks," I smiled. We both grabbed my stuff and we walked over my new house. She typed in the combination for the lock that holds the key to the house (I forget what they're called).

"No problem," she opened the door. New houses were always quiet, dark and cold.

"Well, I'm ready to get settled in," I flipped a switch and the hallway light turned on. "I'm going to buy some furniture tomorrow. For now, I have some blankets in amongst my stuff."

"You can spend the night at my house, ya know."

"Nah. I have an even better idea. I'm going to sleep outside tonight, with the herd. I'm used to the cold, I don't mind."

"Uhh… all right then," she hesitated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aren't you coming along – oh that's right! You have to give the cheque to the home owners."

"Yeah… sorry about that…. Drop by tomorrow and I'll gladly follow you. I want to learn more about them."

"Deal," I nodded.

* * *

"This morning, I went into town and met a nice woman named Macy. She led me to her house so I could take a shower and call my dad to bring my stuff to her house. I asked her if any houses were for sale and she said yes. She showed me house about a block from hers. Turns out, she's a real estate agent. I bought the house and tomorrow I'm going to buy some furniture.

"Right now, I'm sitting on a hill near the herd. They appear to be peacefully grazing. The female with the splint still appears to be doing well; at least I hope she is. Something interesting is going on, though. The alpha female seems to be mating with some other males in the group, while it's vice-versa for the alpha male. Why is this? I must figure out, eventually…," I stopped writing and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to something wet. It was raining. "Oh Lord, it's raining." Luckily, I was lying on top of my notebook. I put it in my waterproof bag and I ran off as fast as I could, to the nearest trees. They were at least 1000 yards away. I ran even faster, nearly slipping and the rain beating down on my face. I slipped on the mud, face-first into a ditch of water. I nearly hit a rock on the bottom. I stood up and crawled out. I carefully walked to the tree and found a dry spot. I was cold, wet and miserable. I sighed and let Luxio out. I decided to name her Sunshine, because it made me happier, in a way. I lied down in the foetal position, because of the lack of dry area. Sunshine yawned and leaned up against me. It felt good.


	3. Day 3: Death on the field

**A/N: I like to use real animals in this because I would rather die than eat a Pokémon (if it were real…).**

**Aodh is pronounced AY (like in bait) or EE (like in beet). It literally means 'fire' in Irish. Good name for a Tepig, eh?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Day 3

"Day 3. I had to sleep all night because of the rain. Right now, it's let up. I hope that it doesn't rain again. For now, the sun is shining. I took the opportunity to put my clothes on some rocks, in the sun. I hope that they'll dry out. I'm naked. Glad I'm in the middle of nowhere! Sunshine is sleeping, so I don't have anything else to keep me warm and it's really cold out," I sighed. A few Deerling moved past me. I sat still, so I wouldn't bother them. "A rare sight – a few Deerling ran past me. I never realised they lived out here." An Emolga glided past. "Emolga glided past me. I haven't seen them in a while now," I stopped writing when I heard a screeching noise. "What was that?" I blinked and stood up. I looked around and heard it again. I took the time to put my clothes on again. They were dry. I sighed.

"Meow," Sunshine purred.

"Sunny, help me find that noise, please!" Sunny nodded. She looked around and sniffed the air. We both heard again and she took off. I ran as fast as possible, somehow keeping up with her. We made it to a small glade. There was a baby bird. "What is that? A Rufflet, per chance?" I blinked. I smirked. This little guy could probably hunt fish for me. I got a pokeball from my belt and twirled it on my finger. I enlarged it and threw it at it. The ball wobbled slightly. It clicked. I had caught him, since Braviaries are only male. No one knows why that is. I let him out. He looked up at me and squawked.

"I think I'll call you Triumph, since you're an eagle." He squawked quietly and flitted up to my shoulder. "Do you know how to hunt for fish? Because I'm starving. If not, I can go into town or maybe show you." He cocked his head. I nodded and I walked over to a creek, with Sunny tailing me. I looked in the greenish-brown water and noticed some fish swimming around. The water looked shallow, or so I thought…. "All right, Triumph. Try diving at these fish," I pointed to a trout that was swimming in the middle. He screeched and jumped off. He stretched his stubby little wings and ascended. He landed in the water with a splash. However, he appeared to be struggling.

I almost dove in after him when a huge splash of water lurched upwards. _Triumph had evolved_. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His feathers were red, yellow, white and blue. His crest looked regal. His eyes were lead grey and piercing. In his talons, was the trout that I was watching closely. The talons themselves were at least three or four inches long and piercing the flesh of the fish. The fish wouldn't have suffered anything. He cawed and flew over to me, letting go of the fish. I caught it.

"Thank you." He cried happily. "I'm going to have to buy some gloves if I want to handle you properly. So for now, please don't land on my arms without gloves."

* * *

"Phew," I sighed when I finally got all of my firewood together. I had completely forgotten about meeting Macy today. It didn't even come to me. I took a lighter and clicked it, putting it on one of the sticks, but it was no use. They were all wet still. That was something that never occurred to me either. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed. "I completely forgot about the sticks being wet!" I heard growling in the background. "What was that?" I mumbled. I heard it again. Triumph and Sunny made their respective sounds. "Yeah, let's go see what it is," I listened for it again. I spotted it over one of the hills. "It's a Houndour," I mumbled. "Go get it, guys. I'm not used to battle, so I don't know what you guys know." Triumph swooped at it while a disk formed above Sunny. Bolts fired from the disk as Triumph just barely got out of the way. The Houndour screamed and howled.

"Oh dear Lord," I mumbled. Out of the hills came several Houndoom and Arcanine. Triumph flew over and tried to pick me up but it was no use. The dogs were already onto me. I had no other choice but to act dead. I pretended to faint and I lied there, without breathing and moving.

I must have blacked out…

* * *

I woke up. I was hurting all over. I looked over at Triumph and Sunny… Sunny had evolved. She must have evolved when she was protecting me. They were out cold, though. I looked around to see Macy. "M-Macy! How did you find me?"

"I knew the only area near here where Blitzle and Zebstrika, is well, here. Route 3," she replied, not knowing how to explain.

"What happened? I think I blacked out," I sighed, "or were you not here when I blacked out?"

"I heard a commotion of dogs and wondered whether it was you or not, and I was right. So, I sent out my Excadrill. It sent them running when they saw it. I don't know why. I guess because they're weak against ground?"

"I thank you very much," I nodded. "If it weren't for you, I would have been dog meat and my Pokémon would be meat as well. My baby wouldn't have been born! How I can repay you?"

"Kiss me," she replied, sarcastically, in a faux French accent. I blinked. "What? I was joking. Or maybe I wasn't?" she added.

"My ass," I mumbled. I just remember the fish Triumph caught. "Ahh! The fish! It's going to be spoiled by now!" I groaned.

"Not if you want sushi."

"Disgusting," I growled. I walked up to Sunny and Triumph. "Wake up," I rubbed their heads. The two slowly opened their eyes. I looked around and didn't see the fish. "Where's the fish? Did those dogs take it, maybe?" I blinked. I looked in Triumph's eyes. "Triumph, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask this again. Can you please catch a fish for us? If you do, I'll let you catch one for yourself or if Sunny wants some, too. Unless somehow she catches one for herself. Please? I'd really appreciate it. I'm starving."

* * *

"Luckily, I have a Tepig that can help create hot air to dry out these branches."

"Really?" I looked at Macy. She nodded and got a pokeball from her belt.

"Come on out, Aodh." A beam of light appeared and the small orange and black piglet appeared. It was so cute, one of the cutest Pokémon I had ever seen. "Aodh, blow some hot air onto these sticks to dry them off and try lighting them, too." The piglet nodded and flames burst from its mouth. It lit up the sticks better than my lighter could. I grinned and skewered the fish with a stick I had sharpened. Triumph was nice enough to catch two fish for us and two for them (Sunny/Triumph). I handed a sharpened stick to Macy and she nodded.

"Thanks, René," she smiled and skewered the fish. We both held them over the fire, as if we were roasting marshmallows.

"No problem. I can't believe it's already midday. It seems like minutes ago I woke up."

"Yeah…," she sighed. I looked up at the clouds. There weren't very many, which was surprising, because it rained last night. Weather is strange. Somehow, Macy was able to grab my notebook again. "Ahh! You only wrote one paragraph so far for Day 3! I can't believe it."

"Huh?" I mumbled and looked over at her. I was being oblivious again. "Hey! Quit looking at that! Wait until I publish it or something." It was too late, she was already on day 2.

"Aww. That was nice of you to say that." I grabbed it from her. "I read everything…," she smirked, like a Snivy. "Come on, show me the herd already!" she begged.

"All right, let's go," I took one last bite and threw it to Aodh. They'll eat anything they can, so that's what I've at least heard. He wolfed it down, quickly.

* * *

"This is the herd," I pointed to them. "Wait… where's the alpha female?"

"What smells like rotting meat?" she looked at me. I shrugged. We walked around and saw her. She was dead… but there was something else. There were bodies of the dead hounds that I saw. I fell to my knees. Macy knelt beside me.

"After all of that hard work, she dies!" Macy was silent. "How the hell could this happen?" I heard (maybe Macy did, too) some whimpering. Out of the mass of dead dogs came six puppies: Houndour and Growlithe. "I should adopt these little guys. They don't have any parents."

* * *

Macy and I buried the dead dogs and female Zebstrika. I figured maybe one of the dogs had attacked her and the herd fought back by killing them with their rock-hard hooves. I sighed and sat down. "Female Zebstrika dies. It's only the third day. Why did she die? Some of the dogs that attacked the herd died, too. I buried them. I've buried five bodies this week. How many more will I bury while I live out here? I plan to be out here for 365 days, if I can. If I'm truly pregnant, I'll take a break to allow my baby to be born. Some more clouds are rolling in, I may have to find a dead tree and burn it out." Macy looked at me and sighed. We were both silent. Even Sunny, Aodh, the puppies, Triumph and her Lillipup, named Spanky were silent, too.

I looked over at the herd. There were fights every few seconds. The group was becoming like a tumultuous river. They weren't grazing peacefully… I sighed again. A doe Sawsbuck and her fawn bounded past, quickly, when they saw us. I didn't feel very good.

"You all right?" she finally broke the silence.

"No…," I sighed. "I really don't. I feel awful. I don't know whether it's from being pregnant or just anxiety from all the dead animals…"

"Could be both…," she shrugged.

"I think it's going to rain again. There's a huge dead tree over there. I'm thinking about burning it, unless it's hollow."

"All right, let's do that, then."

* * *

Just after I burned the tree, it began to rain. I was right. I was good at predicting rain. The tree was huge inside. All of us could fit even Triumph and Sunny could, too. Sunny was small when she curled up into a ball. There was a hole in the trunk of the tree where a huge branch formed – Triumph perched up there.

"Macy, I think I'll retire early, because I'm tired and I don't feel very good."

"That's a good idea, René. Goodnight. If I'm not here when you wake up, then I went home to do something."

"Okay. I understand," I nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: I won't be here tomorrow/today and Saturday/tomorrow (depending on where you live). I'm going camping :D **


	4. Day 4: The impossible happened

**A/N: Oh come on this is my favourite fic so far – why no reviews? :-/**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Day 4

"Day 4. During the night, one of the Blitzle must have evolved and became the alpha female. I decided to call her P3, after my last name. It would be a lot better than trying to name them. However, I've noticed that no two are the same. I think I'll stick with the P-numbers, though. I'm going to call the alpha P1. P1 has an unusual marking though; it looks like a crescent," I stopped writing and looked at Macy. She was sound asleep. I walked out of the tree and sniffed the air. "Clear, crisp spring morning. Just how I like it."

"Good morning, René," Macy stepped out and stretched. "Oh boy, we need to take some showers."

"You're not kidding," I shrugged.

"Hey, has anyone told you look like Ms. Frizzle?"

"Ha! I've gotten that before. Here, I'll put my hair down," I took the hair band out of my hair. My hair went down to shoulders.

"Damn! That looks hot!" she growled. I blushed.

"Thank you, Macy…," I grinned. She looked over at something.

"Hey, who's that?" she pointed. Off in the distance…

"Saunders… come on; let's go, before he gets us. He has some really powerful Pokémon…," I began to walk off. "Shh…," I whispered as she walked near me. She nodded. We came to a clearing, where some Blitzle were. I sighed and sat down, looking around. Macy sat down wearily. We both looked at each other. "I think we're safe, for now." P1 trotted up to me and nickered. I held out my hand and he sniffed it. Macy tried it and he sniffed it, too. He looked into our eyes. He seemed to want something, but I don't know what. He nickered and turned around, trotting off, to his mate.

However, another male Zebstrika trotted up, waiting to challenge him. P1 lunged at him, grabbing him on the neck – right where the jugular was. The rival male gagged and bucked P1 in the testicles. P1 let go and staggered. The rival lunged and bit _him_ in the jugular. There was a huge gash in rival's neck. "When males challenge each other, they buck and bite each other in the jugular," I quickly wrote. Spilled blood was quickly dripping onto the grass. They neighed violently and bucked each other. The rival, defeated, ran off. Blood continued to leak from his neck.

"Macy… what should we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could catch him and wrap your shirt around him?"

"This is my only shirt, though," I sighed.

"I can use mine, then," she took it off. My eyes widened.

"Damn… you look so good!" I blinked. She blushed and looked at me funny. "You want me to do the same?"

"T-thank you… and-and y-yes…," she flushed redder. I blinked and took off my shirt. "All right, now we're equal. Let's go get that Zebstrika." I nodded and we both stood up. We slowly walked over to it. "Go, Sly," she got a pokeball from her belt and red beam appeared. A Snivy materialised on the ground. It had a typical 'smug' look on its face, complete with the smirk. "Sly, use your Vine Whip on that Zebstrika that's bleeding. You see?" It (presumably he) nodded. "Please don't hurt it." He walked up to P1 and vines shot out of his body, surrounding and restricting P1's movements. "Thank you." We both walked up to him. Grabbing her shirt, I tied it around his neck and put pressure on it. His fur began to spark as he shocked us both and Sly….

* * *

**Third person's POV**

"My work here is been done," Saunders stated. "Now, it's time to move into the kill," he approached the two women cautiously, making sure they were truly knocked out from being shocked. He did the possible….

Rape them….

* * *

**A few hours later, René's POV**

I screamed. "MACY!" She was startled awake. "Saunders – he raped us!" She blinked and noticed that she was naked.

"D-don't panic…"

"Come on, we're going into town – now – and calling my dad! He needs to be convicted!" Gathering myself up, I got up and put my clothes back on. She put her clothes back on (except her shirt) and we returned our Pokémon. We walked off… "Wait… I have an even better idea," I smirked.

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

I grabbed a kitchen knife, from a drawer in Macy's kitchen. I smirked and looked at the sharp edge. I didn't want to kill, but if I had to, I had this knife with me the whole time. It even came with its own scabbard. "Macy, I thank you for having such a nice kitchen. Now I can finally go home and protect myself at the same time. Here, you can have my Glock. It's a nice one. Take good care of it."

"Thanks, René."

"No problem," I smirked.

* * *

"Well, this is my old house, Macy. I moved in with Saunders. I hope you like it. I have an even better idea. I'm going to put up for sale – is it possible to do that? Or maybe I could steal his bills and get his house foreclosed. It'd be funny. It'd be the best I could do, in terms of revenge."

"Heh, that's a great idea," she nodded.

"I could also get my former partner to watch the house!"

"That's an even better idea!"

"I miss my partner," I sighed, remembering him… and his stubbornness and klutziness. She had a 'what's his name' look on her face. "His name is Albin… and he's the best man I've ever met. Someday, I'm going to ask him out on a date… anyway, let's gather up some of my stuff. I'm so glad you have a nice Jeep I can use. I thank you for that."

"No problem, happy to lend it anytime," she nodded.

* * *

"It's great to get an air mattress from my own home. I hope to buy some furniture soon," I sighed and set the deflated mattress on the floor of my bedroom. "I really like this house, I am so glad I bought it from you."

"René… this is something I forgot to mention when you bought the house. You can actually view Route 3 from the very top window, on floor three."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before? That's really cool! Maybe I could watch them from there, like when it rains!"

"Maybe so, if you have some powerful binoculars, a spotting scope or even a telescope."

"The only problem is that telescopes view images upside-down, that's what I don't like about them. I have a spotting scope but I've misplaced its tripod. I did bring a pair of binoculars, though. You see, I used to watch birds and deer when I was a teen. I still like to, but now I'm more focused on zebra."

"I think what you're doing is amazing. I'm sure no one figured that you'd be studying zebras. You know what I want to study. I want to study Munna and Musharna – I wonder why Musharna pack stuff into their dream smoke."

"That sounds interesting – my dad has a Munna. I'm sure if I ask politely, I bet he'd let you borrow it."

"Really? I'd love to borrow it!" she nodded. "I'm going to get several, so I can have… darn, I forgot what it's called."

"Me too… but I know what you mean. That's a good idea. Some of them might have different dreams than others," I nodded. I looked through some of my stuff and found a pair of binoculars. "Here they are. They are eight by fifty-five. They probably have the best magnification, without having to use a tripod."

"Yes… I used to have a pair that powerful. They're nice." I nodded and we both walked up the steep stairs.

"These stairs are scaring me…," I sighed and nearly collapsed when I made it to the top. I peered out the window. I looked through my binoculars and I could see all of the Blitzle. The one with the bloody neck was doing okay. I was afraid he was going to die, but he was running around. I saw something interesting. "Hey Macy… come tell me if this is a baby or not?"

She nodded and I handed her the binoculars. She looked at me and blinked. "I think it is, René. What are you going to call it?"

"I counted nineteen in the herd. I'm going to call it P15, for now, because I can't tell what its markings are yet. It just looks black to me. Hey, that's something I should write down," I grabbed my notebook. "Foals are born pure black with no markings." She grabbed the notebook again and looked at it. "Hey!" I tried to grab it from her but she did that thing she did when I first met her.

"I like what you've written so far, it's very good. Good job."

"Umm… thank you," I blushed. "Oh! I know what the word is! It's called a control!"

"Thank you René; that has been on my mind all day."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

* * *

"It's night time now, the best time to observe them. The new baby is actually running now. He's very spontaneous. I think I'll call him Night. He is very black and I don't know why. I decided to name the deceased female 'Baby', the new alpha female 'Rosy'. The others I have yet to name, so their names will start with 'P', of course. I'm getting ready for bed. I love it out here!" I sighed and stopped writing.


	5. Day 5: Zekrom?

**A/N: since I may run out of ideas, some chapters will be short, meaning not much happened that day. I wish my best would reviewer would review, 'cause I think this story is getting ignored…**

**Since Audino looks like a rabbit, I found out that rabbits purr and kinds of other noises. Cool, eh?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Day 5

"I've been here for five days. I can't believe it's already March 16. I smell bad, but I don't really seem to notice. Triumph is busy preening himself, Sunny is licking herself and the puppies are playing. The cherries, redbuds, plums, peaches and pears are blooming! It looks like a sea of white and pink! Oh, I hope they don't freeze! Macy let me keep her knife. I found out it was a dagger. No wonder it had a scabbard. Why it was in her kitchen, I have no idea. I'm looking out my tree. It looks overcast. I think I might stay here, in case it rains." It began to rain. "Oh, speak of the devil! It's raining."

"René!" Macy ran up to my tree. I moved over and she nearly slammed into the other side of it. "I was wondering if I could watch the herd with you. It sounds exciting."

I nodded and smiled. "Sure, why not? You sound excited. Maybe you could help me name them. Here, I know you can't see their markings, but I've drawn them all so far."

"Wow! Those are good, René!"

"T-thank you," I blushed.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"You're the nicest stranger I've met," I sighed and shrugged. She winked and pecked n the cheek. "Bite me," I smirked. She actually did it. She actually reached over and bit my on the neck. "Ow! Hey! I didn't know you were actually going to do that!" I groaned and rubbed my neck.

"Of course I am, anything you say, I'll do it. You're my master."

"Umm… what?"

"I was joking," she replied, licking her lips. I noticed blood on my hand.

"Dammit! You actually really did bite my neck and now it's bleeding! Do something!"

"What are you looking at me like that? I don't know what to do!" I huffed and tied my jacket around my neck. I tied it tight enough to stop the bleeding but not enough to choke. I sighed. "I'm sorry I bit your neck…," she blushed and shuddered.

"No… it actually felt good…," I shuddered as well. "I haven't been physically touched like that in a long time. Saunders wasn't very intimate… except when he raped me twice," I looked out the tree trunk to see that it stopped raining. "Hey, it stopped raining; do you want to go out?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be fine," she nodded. We walked out. I noticed how dark it was. I looked up to see a huge cloud with blue sparks flying from it. I nudged her and she looked up the sky.

"Zekrom?" we both blurted.

"Could be," I shrugged. All of the sudden, one of the lightning bolts hit Night/P15 straight in the gut. "Night!" I ran up to him. He weakly looked up at me. I had to duck to avoid the mother's kicks. She snorted at me. "Come on, we need to get you to a Pokémon centre or something…," I sighed.

* * *

"Will he be all right? He was just born yesterday… probably not even 24 hours ago."

"He should be all right. What in the world happened?" Nurse Joy asked. I had picked up a book from a bookshelf in there. I opened it to the page where it showed Zekrom and Reshiram. "He was struck by one of Zekrom's thunderbolts… I know you don't believe me, but can't you see the massive electrical overload?"

"I believe you," she nodded. "Because I've seen Zekrom for myself," she lowered her voice. I nodded.

"I believe you as well. Zekrom and Reshiram were considered gods to the natives here." She nodded. "I can see why they were so revered and still are to this day," I looked over at Macy looking at the Audino. "Your Audino is so cute. Then again, every Nurse Joys' Audinos are cute," I grinned.

"Yeah, they are. Thank you," she smiled.

"Hey, no problem. I've always loved them." The Audino got off the counter and hopped up to me. It jumped onto another counter, up to hip level. I smiled and rubbed its head.

"René, it's so cute! I want one!" Macy begged. It jumped onto her head and purred.

"Well, how would you like to help out?"

"In a minute, I'm going to have to use your phone," I dug around in my pockets and found some quarters. I walked up to the phone and pushed some quarters in. I dialled the number for my partner's office. It rang a few times. "Hello, Albin?" I asked.

"Hello my Cherie," Dad answered.

"Dad! What are you doing in Albin's office?"

"Albin got depressed and he moved on… he moved to a place called Johto. It's a long ways away from here. He said he wanted to study Pokémon eggs." I shuddered. My life flashed before me… all the good times I had with him… flushed down the toilet. "I'm sorry sweetheart…"

"It's okay, Dad," I sniffled. "I'm going to miss him… someday, I'll look for him. I have to go now, I don't have much change for the phone. Bye Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, my Cherie," he hung up. I slowly slid the phone on back on the hook. I walked up to a chair and sank in it.

"He's _gone_… my best friend and partner left… he's not here anymore. He's in Johto. I have no idea where that is… I know it's a long ways away from here…," I sighed, trying to keep the tears back. "I've had some many good memories with him… it's as if I'm flushing them down the toilet…" Macy looked at me worryingly.

"René, they're not being flushed down the toilet… they'll be there for years. Hold onto them, please."

"You're right… I should…," I sighed. "_I will love you forever, Albin,_" I thought. I walked up to the counter again. "So, how are my other Pokémon?"

"They're doing excellent! They're so healthy and strong. Why is that, and where did you get that Luxray?"

"I have an uncle from Sinnoh. I haven't met him face-to-face but he gave me a Shinx when I was a child, so I can become a Pokémon trainer, but I decided not to. And they're probably really healthy because they've been eating fish."

"Well, no wonder," she shrugged. "Macy's Pokémon look healthy too."

"She's with me, that's why," I replied. Night neighed and stood up, walking up to me. He knocked a pokeball from my belt. "You want me to catch you, is that what you're saying?" He nickered. "All right," I picked it up and enlarged it. He tapped on the button and was sucked in. I had caught him. "Awesome!" I grinned.

* * *

"It's night time now. Not much has happened today, to be honest. Other than catching Night, that's the best thing. But there's bad news. I found out Albin left to go to Johto. I've heard of it, but I don't know where it is. I don't know if I will ever be able to see him again or not…," I stopped writing and sighed. I noticed that Night couldn't use any electric attacks. His Thunderbolts, Wild Bolts, Thunder Waves, Discharges and Shock Waves were useless. "What's going on?" I thought aloud. Something didn't seem right to me. He was trying to zap a mouse scurrying along the ground. Sunny growled and immediately pounced on it, killing it. "I'm going to bed now guys, goodnight," I sighed and fell asleep. Lonely. Macy wasn't there…

But I didn't let my guard down.


	6. Day 6: Arrested

**A/N: As I said, a few of the chapters will be short. I hope it doesn't veer you off or anything. ****All right, so I found out Accumula Town isn't on the shoreline. Sorry for the confusion. :(**

**Oh yeah, whenever she talks on the phone, whoever is on the other line, the text will be in italics. If you've ever watched anything with subtitles; I believe it's the same way. Hope it's not annoying or anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Not much has happened today. I feel sick, though, for obvious reasons. I look at my belly everyday to see that it's getting larger, not by much, but just a little bit. If it's a boy, I'm going to name him Napier and if it's a girl, I'll name her Brittany… after her deceased grandmother. I haven't seen any Beartic or poachers in a while for that matter. I miss my dad and Albin. They've been by my side since forever, it seems like…," I stopped writing and tore out a piece of paper to make a letter. "Dear Albin,

"Albin, if you ever see this, I want to know that I love you very much. I want you to know, that I'm still here in Isshu, waiting at the end of the road for you. If you truly love me, you'll look for me, right?

"P.S. I want to get intimate with you.

"Signed,

"Cherie." Sighing, I folded the piece of paper and put it in an envelope.

"Hello, René," said a voice. It was Saunders. I quickly withdrew the dagger from its scabbard.

"I'm not falling for your tricks," I hid it behind me. He lunged at me and I thrust it into him. His eyes widened as he felt to the ground. "This is what you get for raping me, having sex without my permission, you jackass. Next time, ask. I kicked him out of the tree and into the rain. The blood washed off his body. Anger and epinephrine were pulsing through me. I got out of the tree and kicked him again. "I want you to know my pain, bastard." He was silent and he was bleeding. There was something about blood that attracted me… it must be a lesser instinct. Rain poured from my hair but I didn't care. He was victorious this time. "Next time you come here, I _really_ _will kill_ you."

* * *

I called my dad as soon as I got to the hospital. I was crying quietly. "_Hello?_" he answered. "_What's wrong?_"

"D-dad… I just s-stabbed Saunders… he was going to rape me again. For the third time… I-I-I didn't know how to defend myself! Dad, I'm scared-d!" I sputtered.

"_Shh… my Cherie. It's all right. You'll be fine. I'll be there just as quick as I can._"

"René Perry," someone walked up to me.

"DAD! HURRY!" I screamed.

"You're under the arrest under the suspicion of attempted murder."

"_My Cherie! You were only defending yourself!_"

"I know D-dad… Bye… I love you…"

"_Bye René. I love you too,_" he hung up. I looked over at the police officer.

"You damn jackass," I cursed. I put my hands on my head and leaned up against the wall. He arrested me.


	7. Day 7: Bailed out!

**A/N: Shaga is certainly old enough to be her dad… in that case; his name will be Sherwood, which is a badass name.**

**EDIT: His new name will now be Sherwood Drayden.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"I'm in jail," I wrote. "I've spent the night. My dad has been trying to get me out since yesterday afternoon. Triumph, Sunny, Night and the puppies are staring at me, with sad looks on their faces. I'm sad too. I was arrested for attempted murder when I was just defending myself. What a cruel world we have. I've been biting my nails down as far as they can go. They've been bleeding. I'm a monster. I feel like one anyway. I don't know when I can return to the herd…," I stopped writing and sighed.

"René." I didn't feel like looking up. "René." I looked up.

"Dad…," I whispered loudly, "have they dropped the charges? Am I bailed out?"

"Yes and yes," he smiled. "They've reviewed it and from their understanding, it was just self-defence. No different than shooting someone."

"That's true…," I sighed. "I said if I saw him again, I'd kill him," I shuddered. "I'm a mons–"

"No, you're not," he sighed and unlocked the cell door. I gathered my notebook and walked out of the cell; my Pokémon were following suit.

"Thank you, Dad," I hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best Dad I could have," I smiled and kissed him, on the cheek.

"You're welcome. You light up my day when you smile, you know that?"

"I figured," I continued to smile.

"So, what's in your notebook?" he asked. "I remember giving you that a long time ago."

"I'll let you read it, though I prefer to keep it to myself."

"All right." I handed it to him and he began to read. "Day 1," he mumbled aloud. We walked out of the station, unbeknownst to him, but I guided him out. I led him to a bench and we sat down. It took him about five minutes and he finished. "Very well. I think you're a great writer. Keep it up." He noticed the spot on my neck. "For Arceus's sake, where'd you get a hickey?" I blushed.

"My new friend gave it to me. It bled for some reason. I'm surprised you think it's a hickey. She umm… bit my neck." I blushed. Was I becoming a lesbian? "She really likes me, see and I really like her," I gulped, hard. "Please don't think less of me, Daddy…"

"_Ô, ma_ Cherie, now why would you think that I would think of you less?"

"Because not everyone likes homosexuals, Daddy…"

"René, I love you not matter what your orientation is. You're my daughter and you're a grown woman. You have the right to make your own choices."

"You're ri–"

"René! I heard what happened!" Macy ran up to me. "I heard on the news that you were arrested!" she sat down on the bench next to me. "Oh! Who's this?"

"This is my daddy," I smiled. "Dad, this is my new friend, or best friend I should say, Macy." The two stood up.

"It's a pleasure," Dad smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Macy smiled and the two shook hands. "René says you have a Munna? Well, I've been wanting to study them for a while now." Dad smiled and got a pokeball from his belt. He enlarged it and a beam appeared, materialising the small, floating pink tapir.

"You can keep it if you want, if that's what you really intend. You see, I've been wanting to become a dragon type trainer. I hope to quit being a PI and become a gym leader someday. I'm not getting my hopes up, though."

"You really want me to have it? I'd love to!" Macy grinned. "Thank you so much!" she hugged him.

"You're welcome," he smiled. Night neighed and looked up at the sky. That gigantic black cloud was back again. "What's going on?"

"Dad, you may not believe this, but I think that's Zekrom's thundercloud. I know they're just found in legend, but I really think they are there. We can't see them because they don't appear to us very often," I commented.

"I agree," Macy nodded. "I think it truly is Zekrom." Dad looked at me and nodded.

"I believe you. I think it's Zekrom too. I saw Zekrom when I was a child. I didn't feel like saying anything because I knew no one would believe me. As René said, they are legendaries but they don't appear very often. I figured that no one would believe me." We continued to look up. A huge bolt of lightning hit Night again. He neighed violently. We ran and hid behind a tree. The ground was wet and we got shocked too. We all passed out, much to no one's knowledge…


	8. Day 8: Enter Yanick and Cobalon!

**A/N: Sorry about how short the previous chapters were. This one will be longer. **

**I know it took me a while to update, that's because my hard drive crashed. Well… I got it back! I don't have to redo this whole chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next thing I remember, I was lying down on the ground, in the middle of town… "_What the hell happened?_" I thought. "_Why do I keep getting shocked?_"

"_I'm sorry…,_" said a voice. I looked around and saw Zekrom. Its voice sounded like a she. "_Yes, I know what you're thinking… I'm a she… yes, it sounds weird… but it's Reshiram that has the penis,_" she gulped seemingly blushed (if she could, she probably would). She landed in front of me. She picked me up and put me on her shoulder.

"Guys, wake up." Macy and Dad woke up and blinked.

"Zekrom…," they both blinked.

"_Keep it quiet. It may be midnight but that doesn't mean there aren't any people looming about._"

"Zekrom's right. Let's keep this a secret," I nodded.

"_Thank you. I don't do this very often but Arceus told me to do this. I'm going to give you the gift of being able to speak to Pokémon. Same to you Sherwood and Macy,_" she set me down on the ground. "_I have to go. Reshiram is probably looking for me. Feel free to call me Zeko next time you see me. Goodbye, for now,_" she flew off, surprisingly quietly.

"Bye," we all waved.

"I'm surprised no one saw us passed out," I blinked.

"We probably looked like a trio of drunks passed out in the park," Dad said jokingly. We all chuckled. He was probably right. I hadn't had a shower in a while.

"Dad, I want to show you my house. Would you like to see it? And how about the herd?"

"I'd love to, my Cherie," he replied. I nodded and we walked down the road.

* * *

"This is my house, Daddy," I grinned. "I hope you like it," I flipped a switch on. I yawned. "Oh, excuse me. I don't have any furniture. I do have a sleeping bag if you want to spend the night."

"I'd love to," he nodded.

"Me too," Macy nodded as well.

* * *

"It's morning," I began to write. "Macy, Dad and I passed out in the park from being electrocuted by Night," I lied. "_I do not want anyone to know what happened last night, so I'm going to lie,_" I thought. "I don't know why he electrocuted me but I think he was just playing. The grass was wet. I supposed he couldn't help it," I stopped writing and walked to the kitchen. "I don't have much food, but I'll whip something up for them."

"Hello," Dad walked up to me.

"Good morning," I smiled. "I don't have much food. Do you like Toaster Strudel?"

"I'd love to have some. That sounds good."

"I'll toast them all, then, knowing you – you eat a lot," I chuckled. "I have to run to the post office, though. You don't mind taking over, do you?"

"Not at all," he nodded.

"Thanks," I patted him on the back and walked off.

* * *

I walked into the post office and slid the letter down the slot saying "outgoing mail." Since it was travelling across the sea, I had bought some overseas stamps. They were slightly more expensive – 38 cents each. I sighed and walked off. "Albin, if you're out there, I hope you reply… I hope someone knows where you live…" As I walked out of the post office, I noticed a library. "You know, I've always wondered why there were Houndour and Growlithe here. I wonder if someone owned them." I walked up to the library door and pushed it. My stomach was rumbling. "Sorry stomach, you'll have to wait." I scanned the bookshelves and noticed a book that said 'History of Nuvema Town'. I thumbed through it until I found 1990s. "Late 1990. A man by the surname Perlmutter died this morning. He left his prized hounds to his son. He apparently obtained the beautiful dogs from his trips to Kanto," I paused and blinked. "But why are they in the wild? Did they escape?" I stared at the book without looking where I was going. I looked up to see that I nearly slammed into someone, but he moved past. "Excuse me," I blushed.

"It aw right okay, lil' darlin'," he said in a country accent. "The name's Clay but you can call Yanick Jones," he took his cowboy hat off and smiled.

"I'm René Perry." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you. Are you from around here?"

"Nah, love, I'm from Driftveil City. I work for INTERPOL," he fidgeted with his hat until it stayed on.

"Whoa! You're an International Police officer?" I blinked.

"Yeah, I am," his smile was bright but had a gap in the front. "Oh this gap, I can tell you're looking at it. I got bucked by a Blitzle."

"_Blitzle_!" I blurted. "I study them and Zebstrika, too." I wasn't sure whether to impose or not. I walked back and laid the book down near a bookend. I looked at my belly. It seemed like it was larger than yesterday, even though I was raped eight days ago. "Hey, I have to go now. Can we talk later? Can we meet some other time?" I was curious as to whom Yanick was. He looked like an interesting man.

"Sure, darlin'," he smiled. "Goodbye," he tipped his hat and bowed slightly. I giggled and curtsied. We both waved.

"Goodbye."

* * *

"Oh Daddy," I sighed, chewing on some of the Strudel. "I met a man today, by the name of Yanick. He was really interesting and he had a country accent!"

"He does sound interesting. He sounds like your type, too," Dad nodded.

"Where's Macy, by the way? Don't tell me if she's still asleep!"

"She _is_," he sighed, shrugging.

"She's gonna miss the Toaster Strudel if she doesn't get her BUTT UP!" I raised my voice, but nothing happened. "She sleeps so soundly! I wish I could sleep like that."

"Who doesn't?" he shrugged. I nodded, without saying anything. I got up and walked over to where Macy was. I nudged her with my foot.

"Macy, wake up! We're going to take Daddy to the herd!" She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She blinked and looked up at me. "Come on! Please get up!"

"Fine, fine, I will," she groaned, her back creaking. She sighed. I grabbed her hands and helped her up. "I hate sleeping on the floor!" she moaned. "But thank you for helping me up, though!"

"You're welcome," I smiled.

* * *

"This is the herd, Dad," I pointed to the zebras. He nodded. They were grazing peacefully.

"They're beautiful. I love them," he smiled.

"Thank you, me too, me too," I nodded. "I could watch them all day," I looked at my watch. "_I wonder when I go back to the library and meet Yanick? Or whatever his name is…,_" I thought. "_It's 10:55._" I cleared my throat. "I'm going into town, all right?" The two blinked and nodded.

* * *

"Hmm… the library's closed for lunch break. I find that odd. It's only 11:25." I heard a gruff chuckling. I turned around to see Yanick. "Yanick! Hello… I was wondering if you want to go out to lunch with me?"

"Sure, lil' lady," he nodded and tipped his hat. He was so polite to me! It wasn't unusual, though. There did appear to be some nice people, but not as certainly as polite as him. "Where would you like to go?" his voice switched… "I just put on this accent just to be different. It's our little secret, all right?" I nodded, not really understanding. "I'm just saying this because I think we could be good friends. You want to?"

"Of course," I blinked happily. "I'd love to be your friend. I don't have very many, only Albin and Macy or my dad, Sherwood, if he counts."

"You're right, that isn't very many friends. Where would you like to eat?"

"Whatever is romantic," I nodded. "If you're busy, we can do so tonight."

"That sounds nice, what's your name again?"

"René Perry," I smiled.

"What a lovely name for such a sweetheart."

"Thank you," I blushed. "I have something to take care of, I'll see you later."

"Bye, René."

"Bye, Yanick."

* * *

"Wow… this is romantic," I smiled. "Candlelight dinner at your house! I never would have figured."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm a great chef, but no one notices it."

"Aww well… I think maybe you should expose yourself… who knows what it might do!"

"Nah, sweetie… I'm thinking about becoming a gym leader someday, it's my dream."

"That's my dad's dream, too," I looked at him. "You might like to meet him."

"That might nice."

"Yeah… I have to go now. Everyone's probably wondering what's up with me."

"That's fine, René," he nodded.

* * *

**Rosy's POV**

I looked around and couldn't see that human that had been watching us. "This isn't good," I bucked a Druddigon in the head. I felt my hooves break. It used Bite on me but I retaliated using Discharge. I heard screeching in the distance and a Braviary swooped past. Its talons tore the skin on the dragon's wings. The dragon screeched and spat green flames at the Braviary. The eagle spun around, avoiding the attack.

Just then, a blue and white Pokémon galloped up and looked at me. "Rosy," he said in a calm and collective voice. I had heard legends about this Pokémon – Cobalon!

* * *

**René's POV**

"C-could that be… Cobalon? What is it doing here?" I blinked. Triumph swooped past and landed on the ground. The Druddigon began to attack Cobalon but it stared it straight in the eyes. The dragon stopped and backed off.

"Go now," the blue antelope-like Pokémon, said to the dragon. The dragon nodded and flew off. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," Rosy replied. I understood them perfectly.

"Though I cannot heal your wounds, I know you will make it. I can sense it. I must go now. It was nice meeting you," in a flash, he bounded off, never to be seen again, anytime soon.

"Wow…," I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "That was amazing!" I gasped. "I won't tell anyone that I saw him." Rosy spotted me and limped up to me. She nickered. I stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," I wanted to touch her but I don't think she wanted me to.

"Come on… touch me," she neighed.

"All right," I held out my hand and she nuzzled me. "I understand you… just so you know. I heard everything."

"Y-you did?" she neighed happily.

"Yes…," I smiled. "Now… if you let me catch you, I can take you to a Pokémon Centre where they can take care of your hooves… please? You can trust me. It's not that scary. Even I should go to the doctor soon," I blushed.

"Yes, I can sense you're pregnant. I think it's going to be… what do you guys call 'male'?"

"Boy or son," I replied. "You really think so? I hope you're right." She nodded. She rubbed my belt and a pokeball fell down. She managed to enlarge it. The next moment, she was sucked in and it dinged. "Wow… I caught a _Zebstrika_!"

* * *

"Will she be all right? She was attacked by a Druddigon," I told Nurse Joy.

"She'll be fine. She will need special boots for her hooves and she can't move around as much. She should recover in about a month," Joy replied. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I know you're heavily sedated from what happened today at the Pokémon Centre. So, I decided to keep you here, in my house." I wasn't sure if it was right or not, but no one was here. "You'll be fine in here." She nickered slightly and lied down. I yawned myself and fell asleep on the makeshift couch…


	9. Day 9: VS Unfezant!

**A/N: Thanks CJ!**

**Oh yeah, I've fixed all the names in the previous chapters. I'm pretty sure those are their official names. If not, I'll have to go back and edit them. **

**EDIT: I accidentally forgot to change Cobalion's name, sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I woke up at exactly 7:30 AM. "Wow. I had a great night's sleep," I began to write. "Rosy bucked a Druddigon and ended up breaking her hooves." Rosy neighed slightly and walked slowly up to me. She rubbed her head against me and nickered. "Yes?" I looked at her back hooves. "Oh, dear. Seems like they're getting worse…" She nickered slightly. "You poor thing… I wish I knew how to help. Would you like to go outside and walk around, or do you think that would hurt?" She rubbed up against me. "Well… let's go to your herd. I bet you're missing them," I grabbed her pokeball. "Return," I said as she was sucked into the ball. I sighed and put my shoes on. "I think I'll look for Yanick after I return you to your herd."

* * *

I let Rosy out of her pokeball. She ran slowly over to her herd, but they didn't seem to respond. They sensed something was different. They ran away from her. "_They had already lost their previous alpha female anyway, could this be the reason?_" I thought. She nickered, sadly, distraught – she tried again – but they still kept running away from her. It's as if they didn't recognise her… or was it… _because she was in my house and got the scent of me and amongst other things?_ "Rosy," I called. She neighed and walked up to me. "How about you come along with me?"

"Sure," she nodded. I got her pokeball out and returned her. I watched another Sawsbuck bound by. They were fairly common out here. I sighed. I wondered where everyone was. I felt my stomach rumble. "Oh! I need to get something to eat," I looked around. I looked up in the tree and saw a few Woobats. "I think I might catch one!" I quickly grabbed Triumph's pokeball and let him out.

He landed on the ground and the two Woobats fluttered down. I also let out Sunny, since it was a double battle. "Triumph, use Rain Dance!" A blue ball formed above his head and floated into the air. Clouds formed in the sky and it began to rain. "All right, Sunny, jump up and use Thunder!" Sparks formed around her body and she shocked the two Woobats. They fell to the ground and I smirked. "Go!" I threw the pokeballs at them. They shook and clicked. "Wow!" I blinked. I picked them up. "All right, let's go into town."

* * *

"I wonder where Yanick is?" I thought aloud, "I was gonna invite him over for dinner." I looked around but couldn't see him. "Hmm… he said he works for INTERPOL in Driftveil City… maybe I could find his office?"

"René!" Macy called. I turned around.

"Macy!" I grinned. "There you are! Been wondering where you were." We both hugged each other. "So, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "what are you doin'?"

"Looking for Yanick, see if I can invite him over for dinner, and meet you guys as well," I replied.

"Yanick… Yanick… where have I heard that name?" she mumbled.

"He's an INTERPOL officer."

"Oh! That's right… I had to sell a house because a family had to be relocated. He was the one to suggest it."

"So, you know him already?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I know where he works, if you want to hitch a ride."

"I have an idea," I grabbed a pokeball from my belt and let out Triumph. "Macy, you wouldn't happen to have a flying type, would you?"

"Wait… I do! I keep forgetting to show you my Swanna!" she grabbed a pokeball from her pocket and let her Swanna out. The thing was huge! I was not used to seeing a Swanna being so large! "This is Cygnus, he's huge, I know."

"Where in the world did you find him?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"All right, good idea. Let's go to Driftveil City," I nodded and hopped on Triumph's back while Macy did the same.

* * *

"Well, we're here," Macy spoke up when we landed. I looked around. It had its own drawbridge! This place was awesome! The sea air smelled amazing! "This place is awesome, isn't it?" she grinned. She breathed in the air heavily. "Mmm…"

"I'm hungry! Sea air always makes me hungry! I'm not sure why…," I grunted. I heard a cooing noise and looked up to the sky to see a Pokémon whose name I had forgotten. "What Pokémon is that again?" I asked, pointing to it.

"That's Unfezant," she replied. "It's mating season but _no one_ has ever seen their apparent 'mating dance'."

"Macy, forget looking for Yanick, let's follow that bird!"

At first, she looked sceptical, and then she nodded. "All right, let's go," she began to run. I began to run and we both stayed at the same pace until we got to a forest just outside of the city.

There it was… several Unfezants gathered 'round. However, they all looked like females! We kept quiet as the male began to shake his beautiful wattles around, flamboyantly. He crowed while prancing around her and showing off his tail and green breast. Several other females watched the triumphant male. She lied down on the ground and he mounted her. It only lasted a few seconds. The female ran off into the trees. He crowed loudly and looked around, satisfied.

I quickly wrote down what I had just seen and added, "All that effort for nothing. You gotta feel bad for them…," I blinked. "I-I got it on paper!" I grinned. Macy grinned too and we high-fived each other. The birds seemed to be unfazed by the noise we made. "Say Macy, do you know if it has a scientific name yet?"

"Not that I know of," she replied.

"All right… I think I'll call it _Columba cristatus phasianus_."

"Sounds fancy, what does it mean?"

"It literally means 'crested pheasant dove (or pigeon)'."

"Oh! That's right, there's a constellation called Columba, right?"

"Correct," I nodded.

"I know because I used to look at constellations a lot when I was a kid. I miss doing so."

"It's not going to rain tonight, you can come along and camp with me, and we can look at the constellations all you want. Meanwhile, I think I might catch one of those Unfezant!" She looked at me funnily. "What? They look awesome!"

"Okay, if you insist," she shrugged. I grinned and let Sunny out. She roared and most of the Unfezants scattered except one – the male that I had just encountered.

"How dare you enter my territory," he cawed loudly, showing off his extravagant wattles and retrices. Sunny's fur began to spark. He flew up and a purple and orange aura surrounded him. I had no idea what attack that was.

"What attack is that?"

"Giga Impact," Macy replied. "It's really powerful!"

"Sunny, dodge and use Shock Wave!" She easily dodged the bird's Giga Impact. The Unfezant cawed again and flew straight up while white streaks formed in front of him, uppercutting Sunny, but she flipped mid-air and landed on her paws. That's when something strange kicked in. The Unfezant used the same thing but never seemed to miss. "Huh?"

"That's Super Luck," she replied. "It raises the chance of a Pokémon scoring a critical hit, basically." I grinned and nodded, understanding. "I'd be careful."

"Right, use Discharge!" Bad, bad, bad idea! "Macy, RUN!" I yelled. Without even thinking, we ran as fast as possible, away from Sunny. We hid behind a tree, looked over, and saw her use Discharge. When she had finished, we walked back to see that the Unfezant fainted. I smirked and tossed a pokeball at it. It wobbled a little bit and clicked. I picked up the pokeball. Macy and I high-fived each other.

* * *

"You're right, René… this is amazing. I don't recall when I last saw this many stars!"

"I know," I sighed, "amazing, isn't it…?"

"Indeed," she nodded and yawned. We both fell asleep for the night.


	10. Day 10: Aliases

Chapter 10

"Macy, wake up!" I nudged her. She was sound asleep when I woke up earlier this morning. I had found a stream with a large pool with a waterfall, so it could have continuous flow of water (which _could _be turned into a bathtub). "MACY!" I kicked her lightly. Slowly, her eyes snapped open. "Macy, come along. I have something to show you, and I can teach you about poisonous plants along the way, if I see any." She nodded slightly, taking time to think about what I had said.

"Okay," she replied, nodding. She slowly sat up and stretched while yawning. She stood up, but as she did, some of her joints popped. "Ouch," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"This," I stated and pointed, "Is poison hemlock." I gulped and continued, "If you eat this once, it can kill you. Please don't mistake it for the wild carrot." It is tall, skinny plant with feathery-like leaves, with white flowers in clusters. The wild carrot is similar, but its stems are hairy and on the leaves, there aren't as many leaflets." Macy blinked and stared at me. "Ha. It seems like my intelligence has stunned you."

"No, I'm just impressed. That's amazing how you remembered that!"

"I learned over the years, you know? I always gardened with my dad. It was fun and I learnt a lot!"

"It sounds like you did." She smiled and turned around. "And what's this?" she asked.

"That's a bracken fern. It's edible, but it has been linked to stomach cancer." I shrugged. "I don't think you'd want to eat it, it doesn't taste very good to me. Come on, we'll need more supplies." Macy nodded and followed me to a copse. "Okay. We need to gather as many of these things as possible. I'll show them to you." I showed her my journal. I showed her the long list of edible plants that grew in the spring. She blinked and stared at me. "Don't worry."

* * *

We gathered all of the necessary ingredients for a delicious stew. I tasted it to make sure it was all right. "Mm… Macy, this is good! What do you think?"

"Wow, it's so delectable! I could eat this every day, you know?"

"Yes, but maybe not every day, I'd get tired of it." We were silent for a while. "Macy… I've been thinking about Saunders… I mean, I hate him, but I hope he's all right…"

"You did stab him," she muttered. "I've been thinking the same thing. I hope he's all right too. Do you think you can live with yourself, after that incident?"

"I think I can… that's why I'm thinking about setting up my own alias… Aurea Juniper, you like that?" I asked, looking at the juniper berry spice that was scattered on my fish.

"That's a great idea!" She nodded. She looked at the fennel seeds… "Fennel… Fennel… do you like that name?"

"Yes, I do. It suits you, since you seem to really like the fennel seeds. They are delicious after all."

"Almost a liquorice flavour. I love it! I have always loved liquorice."

"Really? I don't like liquorice, but this is pretty good. Hmm…" I looked around. "It's nearly three o'clock. Macy, I have to go now. I have to go to the Pokémon centre to get Rosy's bandages replaced. Unless you want to come along."

"Sure. That's fine with me."

* * *

"Steady, Rosy…" I watched as she lied down on the ground. "There you go." I grinned slightly. I looked at Rosy closely. "Umm… Macy, come over here and check this out."

"Okay," she said while she walked over to where I was. "What's up?"

"Look… do you not see that lump around her abdominal region?"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I-I think she's pregnant, Macy," I uttered. "Are you, Rosy?"

"Yes," she neighed, looking at the ground. "I have been ever since I was a Blitzle."

"Wow…" I gasped, not knowing what to say. "I guess it'll be due any moment now…"

"Yes," Rosy neighed. "I can feel it."

"Rosy… you can go be with your herd if you want to," I said.

"No… they don't seem to like me…," she replied, shifting her ears towards me. She slowly got up. "I'd rather stay with you two. You don't seem to run away from me whenever I walk up to you…" Snorting, she noticed something in the sky. "The stars are coming out now…"

"Indeed." Macy nodded and looked up. "Shall we go to bed now?"

"Okay," I replied, nodding.

* * *

**A/N: In three days, this fic will be one year old! Wohoo!**


	11. Day 11: Breaking Rosy

**A/N: HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EQUIDAE! Thank you for those who have read and/or reviewed this fic!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Day 11… nothing's happening right now, hopefully something will." Contemplating, I wondered what I would do today. I noticed that Crescent hasn't much attention to Rosy, even though she's the alpha. "Macy's asleep, as always. Damn that girl." I knelt down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up."

"Ughh…" She shifted and opened up her eyes. She sat up and kissed me as well. "Good morning, René!" she said happily. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well…" I looked over at Rosy. "I thought about breaking Rosy."

"_Break her_? Are you joking me, René? She's a wild animal, she'll break your neck before you break her!"

"That's why I want to do this slowly, so I don't scare her silly."

"Okay. Phew, you scared me René…"

"Rosy," I said while walking up to her. "I'm going to break you… I doubt you know what it means. It basically means I'm going to put a bridle and saddle on you, so I can ride you." She snorted at me. "We'll go slowly, okay?" She snorted again, in contempt. "Since we are starting out slow." I turned to Macy. "Macy, if anything happens to me, will you take me to the hospital?"

"Of course!" she answered, taken aback by what I said. She blinked. I walked over to my saddle and picked it up. "This is my old saddle from when my dad taught me how to ride a Ponyta a long time ago. I sat on it a few days ago and it still works. See Rosy? The person sits right here," I explained while pointing. "And this is my old saddle blanket too. I washed it, so it shouldn't have any sandburs or burs of any kind in it." I slowly approached Rosy and slowly set the blanket on her back.

"It's warm," she neighed.

"It's probably been in the sun," I replied. "How does it feel?"

"It feels all right… what's next?" she neighed, turning towards me.

"Are you sure you want me to ride you?" I probed. She snorted slightly. "Hmm." I turned around to go and get my saddle, when a familiar face appeared. "Dad!"

"Hello, René, Macy," he spoke kindly. "How are you two today?"

"I'm great!" Macy replied.

"I'm good too," I replied. "I'm trying to break Rosy here."

"Well, good luck," he said while crossing his arms. "Shall I watch?"

I nodded. "Okay." I slowly approached her and called Triumph to come over to my gloved hand. "Rosy, I'm going to place Triumph on your back, so you can get the feel of something riding you, okay?" She neighed slightly, turning her head to face me. I set him down onto the blanket and he rested. "How does that feel?"

"It feels wonderful…," she neighed. "Since my mate rarely bites on my back…" She stared off into the distance, where the rest of the herd was. She looked sad. I opened my mouth, but I wasn't sure what to say, really. I sighed.

"Maybe we should do this some other time?" I asked.

"No…" She turned around. "Hop on." I blinked. She shuffled her hooves a few times.

"Umm… how do I know you won't buck me off?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes while sighing. "You're a wild animal."

"But you're my trainer," she argued. She stood still. Triumph flew off and landed on the top of a tree, watching everyone closely. Macy and Dad obviously didn't know what to say, hence their silence. I rolled my eyes again and walked up to her. I grabbed hold of her mane and I swung my leg across her back. Despite the mane looking spiky, it was actually soft to sit on.

I clicked my tongue and tapped on her side. "That means go." She whinnied and began walking slowly. "Do you like this? I don't have a bridle, though, so I can't really teach you how to go right or left. Mainly because I thought that we were going to start slow, but you wanted me to ride you. Whoa. That means stop, okay?"

"Okay." She stopped walking. My stomach began to growl.

"Hey! There's some apple over there, I can't reach them without climbing the tree. Can we go over there?" I asked. She neighed and began to trot towards the tree. I grabbed a hold of her two crests (I decided to call them "false ears", because that's what they closely resembled!). Once we got closer to the tree, I told her "whoa." She slowed down and I was able to grab several apples, however; several fell to the ground. Rosy nickered and grabbed one of the apples, eating it.

"…Rosy, I appreciate this," I said breaking the silence. "Maybe now I can get closer to your kind without scaring them so much."

"It's not a problem, René. I'd do anything for my trainer. So, what's a 'bridle'?"

"It's basically this thing that wraps around a horse's neck and it's just tight enough to let the horse know which way the rider wants to go, or it tells it stop as well. There's also a bit, which does the same thing, but that goes in its mouth. I didn't think you'd like that." She nickered quietly. "Shall we go closer to your herd?" I asked.

"Okay," she neighed. She slowly walked away, towards the herd.

"Don't approach to close," I noted. She swung her head in response.

* * *

**23:45**

"Macy. Macy." I shook her. "I know you're asleep, but come quickly! Rosy's having her foal!" Macy immediately stood up and we ran to Rosy. She was in pain.

"Push!" we said in unison. Rosy pushed with all of her might. The foal wasn't moving. It looked dead. I immediately thought stillborn. Nearly ten minutes passed and nothing happened. It still wasn't moving. She finally made the last push and it popped out. She ate the afterbirth and nibbled on the foal.

_It didn't move._

_It was dead._

She neighed loudly and painfully, mourning.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it seems rushed. I have a huge headache and I wanted to finish this before 2:00 AM, which is midnight in California.**


	12. Day 12: Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**A/N: Where are all of my reviewers?**

* * *

Chapter 12

Rosy paced back and forth before disappearing. I didn't feel like bothering her. Instead, I felt like leaving her alone for now, I decided to teach Macy how to shoot arrows using a bow.

"Now… we're going to aim for that target right there." I pointed. I stretched the bow out and realised it, causing the arrow fly. It landed perfectly in the middle. "It takes a lot of practise, let me tell you this. Daddy taught me how to do this! He's the best! I hate to brag…" I shrugged.

Macy grinned. "Not a problem." She nodded. "Mine is amazing too." She grabbed a hold of a bow. I helped her get into the right position.

"Relax," I said calmly. She nodded and loosened her grip. She pulled back on the bow and let go, but she ended up closing her eyes. _Was she scared?_ The arrowed landed with a splat into some bushes. _What the hell did she hit?_ A blood-curdling scream answered my question. A familiar, tall and large, green-eyed man emerged from the bushes. He was screaming bloody murder.

He had an arrow through his eye. He collapsed on the ground, blood spurting out of his right eye. "M-Macy… w-what should I-I do?" I stuttered. "If the police find out about this, I could go to jail again!"

"We-we… keep him here." Her voice was calm, but slightly panicky. "H-he slightly deserves it."

"Ri-right." I nodded.

He fainted and we took the chance to drag him into the tree. We placed him towards the back. I took my knife and carefully cut the shaft of the arrow. Then there was the metal tip. I specifically sharpened it, _just in case_.

"Ugh…" he groaned. "W-where am I?"

"Welcome to the world of pain," I replied grimly. Macy sniggered. "Now, if you don't comply, I'll pull that damn thing out without any pain killers."

* * *

**Third person's POV**

"My daughter is beautiful…" Someone in the bushes was watching René. "I'm so sorry that I abandoned you… I hope you'll forgive me." The man watched the beautiful woman walk out into the open with another woman. "I'm glad you have friends, René…" The man left a small box in the bushes.

"Hey, I thought I saw someone in the bushes." The black-haired woman said.

"I better go…" The man snuck off.

* * *

**René's POV**

"Hey what's this…?" Macy scuffled through the bushes. "Man, whoever I saw was good at moving through the bushes." She finally pushed through. "Hey, there's a box… It says 'to René'." She handed it to me.

"That's odd… this doesn't look like my dad's handwriting." I blinked. I opened it. "It's a ring!" I blurted. "But… something doesn't add up, though. This almost looks like my deceased mother's ring…"

"How did you know what it looked like?"

"I've seen photos of it before. My dad said he had lost it when he was moving one year, before I was born. Where it came from, I have no idea." I heard footsteps behind us. I quickly turned around. "Saunders, stop!" I snarled. I noticed Night just happened to be in the area. "Night, use Shock Wave!" He neighed, sending bolts of electricity straight at him, knocking him down.

"I told you, if you didn't comply, I'd pull that thing out!" I ran up to him, immediately pulling what was left of the arrow.

"AGHHH! OKAY, stop! I'll comply with you!" he screamed.

"Good." I let go. "I could have sworn I got a restraining order against you. If my dad sees that you're out here, he's going to kill you, you dumbass. I'm not joking either," I whispered in his ear. "He's very overprotective of me. Now get the hell back into that tree."

"Y-yes ma'am…" He got up and slowly walked back into the tree. I turned my attention towards Macy.

"I'm sorry about that…" I whispered as I approached her. "I think we should do something about him." I looked at the ring again. "Maybe I should give this back to my dad. We can tell him what happened."

"I don't know if it's a good idea, but yeah. Let's go." She nodded.

"Night." I looked at him. "You make sure he doesn't escape. If he does, you shock him until he bleeds out his ass." I looked at my watch. "It's almost one o'clock. I know exactly where my dad goes. He goes out for coffee."

* * *

"There he is." I pointed. "I knew he'd be here." I walked into the Starbucks. "Dad," I said approaching him and sitting down.

"René, Macy. I'm glad you stopped by." His voice was jovial. "What brings you here?" I set the small box down. "My-my wedding ring I-I got for my wife… W-where did you find _this_?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"I thought I had seen someone in the bushes," Macy explained. "By the time I had gotten there, the person was gone and all that was left was this box. René said it didn't look like your handwriting."

"Indeed. It looks like my brother's handwriting… I lost this ring over twenty years ago! How did my brother even manage to find it?"

"Dad… you never told me you had a brother…" I blinked.

"Oh yes. He's an explorer. A _real_ explorer, if you ask me!" he chuckled slightly. I could tell something was up, but I let it slide. He knew something he didn't tell me. "I'm going ask him where he found this."

"Dad, wait… There's something else. You know Saunders, right? Well, Macy shot an arrow through his eye…" I shuddered. "But I'm afraid I'll get arrested if he goes to a hospital or the police. We don't know what to do."

Dad stared at us for a long time, not knowing what to say. "How about I keep him under my watchful eye? Agreed?"

"Okay. Agreed," I replied.

"Agreed as well," Macy said, nodding.

* * *

We came back to find that he was indeed still there. Night was staring at Saunders straight in the eyes while his fur crackled. "Night, back." Night moved out of the way.

Dad gasped when he saw part of the arrow shaft stuck in his eye. "Saunders, you're coming with me." He took out his handcuffs. Saunders growled, but complied.

"Thank you Dad." I grinned. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Goodbye my Cherie." He smiled. "I'll see you later. Goodbye, Macy." He nodded. "Take care, you two."

"Thanks!" we both said in unison. We all waved at each other.

* * *

"Goodnight Macy," I said while settling down in the tree.

"Goodnight, René," Macy replied sleepily.


	13. Day 13: Scars are Forever

Chapter 13

**Sherwood's POV**

"Go, Hydreigon!" a voice called through the empty room where I was staying.

The beast, with its intimidating eyes and drooling fangs erupted from its pokeball. It smashed the wall in front of it – catching me off guard. Before I could let his Fraxure out, the beast bit my arm.

"Before I leave," Saunders snarled at the me, the defenceless. "I will now be known as Ghetsis." He stepped up to me, grabbing my hand and twisting it. I screamed in pain. "If you ever capture me again, I will kill your daughter and my unborn child."

"How –"

"Silence!" he snapped. "I know she's pregnant. There's no denying it. I can see it in her eyes and I can sense it. Besides, did you not know I violated her?" He grimaced, showing off his teeth. The Hydreigon growled. "Hydreigon, bite him in the chin, to scar him for life, so he'll never forget this moment."

I was able to reach into my pocket and let my Fraxure out, just as the Hydreigon bit down on chin. "You forgot about my other hand." The green dragon roared as it was released from its capsule. The Hydreigon's tooth scraped deeply across my face. Blood spurted from the wound, but I didn't care.

"Dragon Tail!" Saunders and I shouted in unison. I closed my eyes from the pain and because I didn't want to know what was happening…

* * *

"Sherwood… my brother, what is happening!"

"C-Cedric, is that you?" I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Yes, brother, it's me. I wanted to make sure you were all right, but you're not… Dammit, what happened?" He sounded frightened.

"A man… named Saunders – he-he attacked me…" I struggled to speak. "W-where am I…?"

"You're in a hospital… I found on the floor, bleeding. Your chin and face… I-I don't know what to say…" he faltered.

"No. You're my brother. You can be as honest as possible… It probably looks disgusting, doesn't it?" I asked while some tears formed in my eyes. He nodded, trying not to be rude. "You should tell René that you're her dad…"

"No. It's probably best that she doesn't know. I've hurt her already, from abandoning her. I can't deal with myself right now, you know… Please. Promise you won't tell her until she's ready?"

"I promise." I nodded. I tried to swallow but it hurt. This was going to be hard to keep this a secret, but it really seemed to matter to Cedric.

"I should –"

"No…" I wheezed. "Stay. Wait… go tell René I'm in the hospital. You should be able to find her on Route 3. Run quickly, my dear brother."

He nodded. "Sherwood, goodbye."

"Goodbye." I watched him walk away and let exhaustion take me over…

* * *

I opened my eyes. It felt like the whole world was spinning around. I didn't realise it until now, but I could taste the blood where the Hydreigon had cut me. _That wound must have been deep! _I thought. I looked over to see René. Her eyes were red and her cheeks looked like tears stained them. Her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed ragged.

I could hear the distance voices of nurses and doctors in other rooms, a clock ticking and René's ragged breathing. Wait – a clock? I looked up to see that it was already 6:15 PM. _Was that how long I was asleep? _

"René…" My voice croaked. It hurt to speak. I tasted blood every time moved my mouth. I spat it out. "Ughh…"

"Dad!" René immediately shot up. "A-are you okay… t-tell me what happened!"

"I-I can barely speak… blood…"

"Daddy! Shh! Don't speak!" she whispered. She started to rub my head. She kissed me on the head. "Tell me later. Don't overexert yourself. You're in no condition to talk right now!"

She was right. I wasn't going to argue with her – there wasn't any point.

Hours seemed to pass before a doctor stepped into the room. He unwrapped my bandages. Agonizing pain coursed through my body, but it was worth it. The morphine drip seemed to do its job. He wrapped new bandages. He explained to me that they were going to put skin grafts on my face.

René stared at me intently. It seemed she was going to support me no matter what.

Yawning, I closed my eyes and fell asleep…


	14. Day 14: A New Protector

Chapter 14

Blood dripped from my hands, forehead and legs. _What the? _I thought. I felt my forehead. It was slick and cool. Sweat formed on my upper lip. The drops of blood formed into pools. _What the hell is going on? _I tried to scream but nothing came out. Blood filled my mouth. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Every muscle in my body was aching. My fingers felt out of place… _Wait, isn't this what Dad felt? Is this a dream? Why would _this_ be happening to _me_? It doesn't make any sense!_ Spasms of pain coursed through me. I coughed up blood.

"_René… René!_" a voice called to me. I slowly opened my eyes and realised it was my dad.

"D-dad… is-is that you?"

"No… It's me."

"Y-Yanick…?" I noticed he had his signature pickaxe lying on his shoulder.

"There you go, sport." He held out his hand. I was a bit shy, but I eventually grabbed his hand. He picked me up more quickly than I thought he would. The suddenness caused me to yelp. "Are you okay?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I found out what happened." He seemed relaxed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me… I would have protected you." A slight smile appeared on his face. "That's why I'm here. I came to see if you're all right. I saw you thrashing and flailing about, outside your tree."

"Please… I'm scared. Please stay with me…"

"But I don't know the first thing about being out here."

"I can show you. Please…" I cried.

"Okay." He eventually agreed.

"First things first, let's get something to eat. I can show you something simple. Juniper and fennel seeds are quite tasty on some fish. Come along," I urged. I noticed that he was limping and using his axe as a cane. "What happened?"

"Oh… I fell." I could tell he wasn't telling the truth. "Fine… I can see that you think I'm lying." He sighed. "My hands slipped and the axe fell out of my hands and it hit my leg… It kind of made me cry…"

"All right. I believe you. You don't have to say anymore. Just tell me when you feel like it." I looked to the sky. "Triumph should be around here somewhere." I shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Is he wild?"

"Not really… I just leave him be. But yes, I technically own him. In fact, here's his pokeball." I took it off my belt. "I can release him anytime I want to. I choose not to, just so he doesn't completely fly away. I'd be devastated. He catches fish for me."

"I see…" He nodded.

A screech sounded in area. I knew it was Triumph. "Triumph… Come and help Mommy catch some fish." He screeched and flew towards the creek. Yanick looked at me curiously.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Already had breakfast and I'm not fond of fish. I prefer shellfish."

"There's plenty in the stream. I insist."

"Fine… Since you've tempted me with shellfish, which is something I can't pass up, I think I'll some. I can't pass that up."

I chuckled slightly. "All right." I nodded.

After Triumph had caught some fish and I had scooped up some freshwater clams, we sat down to eat. He stared at the clams, probably because of how small they were.

"So Clay, why are you _really _here for?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"Is that it? You think you could march over here and get in my pants!" I didn't realise what I had said. "I'm-I'm sorry… I just think everyone's after me nowadays…"

"René… I would never do that to you! Not unless you _wanted_ me to…" He sounded offended. "Why would I have sex with you anyway?"

"I-I don't know…" I sighed and stared at the ground.

"I understand why you're worried… and why you think everyone's after you."

"Oh… thank you." I looked up into his eyes.

"You're welcome." A smile appeared on his face until his pager beeped. "Oh goody," he sighed. "I better go answer the phone in my office… would you like to come along? Would you feel safer?"

"Y-yeah." I nodded. He held out his arm and I wrapped my arms around him. I helped him along the grassy knoll. "Tell me what really happened to that leg. I could tell you weren't telling the truth."

He sighed. "I was mining and I accidentally got my foot caught in a pulley." I listened intently. "Well, the pulley pulled up and I felt my knee snap. I had dislocated my leg. I had been passed out for an hour, until someone found me, because I was hanging upside-down."

"Oh, ouch, sorry to hear that," I replied while looking at him.

"I'm okay… just hurts really badly. Are you all right? You have a glow to you."

"You've noticed I'm pregnant? Argh, why does everyone know? Doesn't make any sense!"

"It was just a guess lil' lady, calm down."

"Err… well, I thought I was supposed to tell everyone, not let them figure it out themselves."

"Well, I definitely agree with that." He nodded. "Come on, we're almost to my squad car." I sighed in relief.

"Wait, how can you drive?"

"With my left leg… My boss told me not to, but I did it anyway." He chuckled. "What? Do you want to drive? I can tell you the way."

"Can I turn the lights and sirens on?" My eyes lit up.

"AHAHAHAH! Yes… yes you can." He grinned. "There it is." We finally made it to his car. I helped him into the passenger seat. "Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled back. I made it over to the driver's side and sat down. He handed me the keys and I started it.

"This button," he explained while flipping a switch. "Turns on the lights and sirens." The siren blared in our ears, but we didn't care. I put it into drive.

"Okay, you want to keep going straight until you reach 2nd Street."

I nodded and noticed cars moved over. I chuckled. "Well then, that shows 'em!"

* * *

We walked into his office. He let me sit down in a seat in front of his desk while he sat down and answered his office phone.

"Yes, could I please talk to Jake?" Yanick said. Wait – did he say _Jake, as in my cousin? _

"_One minute sir,_" the voice on the other line said.

"_Yes?_" Jake answered.

"You needed me?"

"_Yes. We need you here in Sinnoh – major homicide going on and we're pressed for more officers – Émile, Cecilia, Rico are all busy as well as Tory, seeing as how he is busy dissecting people._" A hint of disgust was in Jake's voice. "_Can you please come? Is it possible?_"

"Um, I'm protecting a woman named René."

"_René…? As in my cousin? Could I speak to her?_"

"Your cousin wants to say hi." He handed me the phone.

"Jake!" I said excitedly.

"_Oh René! How are you doing?_"

"It's a long story and I prefer not to tell you over the phone," I replied.

"_René… Sorry but I have to go. It was nice chatting with you. Goodbye, Cherie._"

"Bye, Jake. It was nice chatting with you too." I hung the phone up. I looked at Yanick glumly. "Does that mean you're going to Sinnoh?"

"Looks like I have to… I'm sorry. I wish there was a way to make it up to you. I doubt you wanna go."

"I kind of don't. I don't know if the herd can manage without me."

"They probably could, but I know you can't leave them." I thought for a minute.

"I think I will go. Could I take Dad and Macy with me? I'd feel safer if I did."

"Fine with me." He nodded. "I don't mind the company anyway."

"Then it's settled. I'll get packed and ready to go."

* * *

**A/N: Bout time I updated. I might skip a few days while she's in Sinnoh.**


	15. Day 15: A new face? Enter Colwyn!

**A/N: Wow Han-non… welcome to the world of fanfiction, no? And if you see the date, I changed the names of the characters BEFORE(!) they were called by their English names. And this fanfic is supposed to be realistic as possible. I am a woman of science, not stupid random bullcrap. I like to think of Pokémon as being animals with abilities.**

**Read the date: 9-26-10… and when did BW come out? 3-6-11… not until 6 months later. And when did Prof. Juniper get her name? According to the revision history of "Prof. Araragi", not until DECEMBER 29, WELLLLLL after this fic was FIRST published! And Fennel didn't get her English name until around January 14! (This is according to the revision history of those pages on Bulbapedia).**

**And according to Bulbapedia:**

"…**are 649 known species of ****creatures**** that inhabit the****Pokémon world****, however, it is implied that there are more****waiting to be discovered****. […] ****Pokémon are shown to exist instead of animals in their world, although animals are also seldom seen in older media.**** While most Pokémon ****resemble animals**** […]****"**

**Creatures, hint hint.**

**Point is: I can make up whatever the HELL I want to. It's fanfiction.**

…**Wow that was long and unnecessary. **

* * *

Chapter 15

"_I am going to Sinnoh. I don't know when I'll be back in Unova, but I promise I'll still write in this journal._"

The plane ride was going to be at least five hours. I didn't know how far away Sinnoh was, but I didn't care. This was probably the best thing I'd ever do! I looked out the window and saw miles of ocean with a few islands in between.

I decided to snooze…

* * *

Blood dripped from my eyes and nose. _Shit, this again! _I cursed. My limbs froze. I couldn't move. Blood pooled below me. My eyes glazed over. I couldn't see. I blacked out. _No, no, no! _I cried. _What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything! No! _I tried to scream but couldn't…

* * *

"NO! NO!" I screamed, squirming in my sleep.

"René!" A familiar voice said, shaking me awake.

"I-I can't sleep…" I sobbed. "It keeps coming back!"

"What keeps coming back?" Yanick asked.

"My dream…" I shuddered. I wanted to throw up. Everyone stared at me funny, as if I had seen a ghost.

"Tell me what happens…"

"'Kay." I gulped. I started to explain what happened, about how I would always end up in a pool of blood, how I wasn't able to scream or move. "That's it… That's all that happens. There aren't any people nor is there any landscape, I'm just on the ground."

Yanick put his hand on his face. "I can't make heads or tails of this."

"I wonder if it has something to do with me getting injured," Dad stated. I was still surprised he was able to speak.

"I-I've had the same dream…" Macy stared at me. "I wonder if it has anything to do with Saunders." She narrowed her eyes. Clay looked at us with concern. "Except it involves water…"

"Are you scared of drowning, per chance?" Clay asked.

"Yes… I guess you could say I am. I don't even like taking a shower by myself, just in case…"

"Just in case you fall down backwards and drown?" he seemed to finish her sentence. "I've fallen in the shower, but I admit to being very drunk. I woke up with a nose and mouth full of water." He placed his hat over his face in shame.

"I know, it sounds so stupid…" she sighed.

"No… I agree. I don't like taking a shower when I'm home alone either." I agreed. I looked around at the other people in the plane. I noticed a person in the seat two rows ahead of us. He had blond hair with a strange blue hair thing that looked vaguely like Klinklang, circling his head. He was also wearing a white lab coat and glasses. Resting on his lap was an advanced-looking book, about physics, _The Advanced Physics Book, from the Smallest Atom to the Largest Galaxy_. It looked like he was asleep, because his chest was slowly rising. A Lillipup was sleeping on his chest.

I wanted to talk to him, but then again, I didn't want to bother him. "Who is that?" I asked Yanick.

"He looks familiar; I believe his name is Colwyn Colrein, a self-proclaimed physicist. He doesn't even have a college degree, he taught himself physics."

"He taught himself physics? No way, that's amazing! Physics is one of the hardest sciences I've ever seen… It makes my brain hurt." My head spun thinking about that.

"Apparently, he also named a type of electromagnetic wave created by Klink and its evolutions, called the 'Colress wave'."

"'Colress', I wonder why it's called that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like a portmanteau of his first and last name." Clay looked at him. I wondered how he knew about this guy. "He's an odd fellow."

"How did you know about him?" I asked.

"You see, one of his Pokémon was kidnapped… At first, I thought it was a pointless case, until someone always murdered his Pokémon."

"Then the case wasn't as boring as you thought, hmm?"

"Exactly. It got interesting. I'm happy to protect Pokémon as well as humans."

"Huh?" I noticed Macy wasn't sitting next to me. I looked over to see that she was tapping on Colrein's shoulder. The Lillipup perched upon his stomach growled at Macy. He never moved, except his chest rising. She pouted and made her way back.

"Sorry Macy…" Clay looked at her with a confused face. "He tends to dope up on so many drugs that he sleeps like a rock."

"A person like him shouldn't be doing that!" Macy pouted. "A scientist should never dope up on drugs!"

"Well, I agree with you, but really, it's his decision if he wants to or not." Clay looked at him pensively.

"He's really cute… I wonder if I could talk him into a date when we get off the plane." Macy's face turned red.

"Sorry Macy, I believe he has a boyfriend, last time I checked." He chuckled nervously. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He nodded. "I'm sure you can still be friends, once you ask him, after he wakes up."

"What should I impress him with, René?" she asked. "My knowledge about biochem?"

"If you want to," I replied, laughing slightly at her enthusiasm. "I would wait until we got off the plane, what if he doesn't want someone bothering him right now?"

"Good point." She nodded, looking at him. It appeared that his mouth was open and he started drooling. He suddenly snorted, waking up. He picked up his book and started to read it again.

"Mr. Colrein…" Macy said hesitantly to him.

"Yes?" He looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Macy, I'm a biochemist."

_I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but this is the only entertainment on this jet ride. _

"A biochemist, huh? Please, just call me Colress; everyone seems to call me that." He had a smirk on his face. "Who are your friends over there?" he asked.

"That's René and her father, Sherwood and our friend, Clay."

He looked over. I smiled and waved at him.

"They seem like interesting people." His gold eyes stared into mine. "That Clay fellow looks familiar…"

Clay grinned sheepishly. "Howdy," he greeted.

"Ah yes, the INTERPOL officer, I remember him now. Some bastard tried to kill my Elgyem…" His Lillipup started to growl deeply. "I've been training this guy to help protect any data I've collected, as well as my Pokémon." He petted the puppy's head. "Please, sit next to me. I don't bite." Macy hesitated and sat down next to him. "How come you're going to Sinnoh?"

"Well, I've never been there and Clay said he would protect us, because someone has been threatening us lately…"

"Really? Hmm." He looked intrigued. "Maybe I could help you too?" he asked.

"Um… well, I don't know…"

I looked at Clay. He too had fallen asleep. I stretched and yawned, ignoring the two chatting. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

By the time I had woken up, we had arrived in Sinnoh…


End file.
